A Thousand Years
by LilyIsAwesomerThanYou
Summary: "If anything does happen, just know that I love you, Lily. So much." James and Lily spend their last night together. "Darling don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."


**Well, I've been listening to this song all day and I'm in a weirdly sentimental mood. I started crying while writing this lol. Anyway, this is kind of a slightly different last night in the Potter household.**

**On a slightly happier note, my dad brought home lemon drops and I flipped out, then ate like the entire bag and accidentally choked on one. And let me tell you, it sucks. Now I understand why everyone refuses them when Dumbledore offers.**

**I don't own Harry Potter; it belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I also do not own this brilliant song - A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.**

* * *

A Thousand Years

James sat lazily on the couch of his home in Godric's Hollow. As baby Harry laughed excitedly before him, he waved his wand, emitting puffs of red and yellow smoke. He wouldn't force his son into being a Gryffindor, but he sure would try his best to persuade him.

He heard a soft laugh from the doorway leading into the kitchen. "Gryffindor through and through, aren't you?"

James shifted to wrap an arm around his wife as she curled into his side, a steaming mug of tea enclosed in her delicate fingers.

"Is that for me?" he asked playfully, brushing a few strands of red hair behind her ear and kissing her temple gently.

"Of course not," she bit back, trying to hide her smile. "If you want tea, make your own, Potter." She giggled before sighing and leaning further into him.

Little Harry looked between their faces in confusion and slight disappointment when no colored smoke appeared. James picked up his wand from where it lay on the couch beside him and waved it. The two watched in pensive silence as their son burst into happy laughter once again.

Lily drew in a deep breath and turned her face into her husband's chest. "I'm scared, James. The war keeps getting worse and worse."

His arm tightened around her and he ducked his head to kiss the top of her head. "I know, Lil. So am I. But we'll make it through this. We will."

"I just – I'm just so scared that I won't get to see Harry grow up. What if he gets left behind? What if he never knows his parents? No child deserves that, James, and the thought of _Harry_ going through that…" She trailed off, her voice cracking.

James knew exactly how she felt. It was a thought that had gone through his mind every day – _several_ times a day, in fact. They had decided to throw off Voldemort by naming Peter their Secret Keeper, but they hadn't heard from him in weeks, and it was worrying the both of them. With each passing day, James was convinced that they should have chosen Sirius. Black was his best friend; they had been through everything together. Peter had always just tagged along, never quite at the same level of friendship as the rest of them.

Of course, there was no way that Peter would betray them, James told himself. He was small and harmless, but then again, all of the Mauraders knew that he wouldn't have the courage to stand up to Voldemort. And that was what was causing James to have second thoughts about their choice of Secret Keeper. Sirius would take everything the murderer threw at him without caving – even death itself. Peter, on the other hand, might give away everything at the touch of the slightest Cruciatus.

James shook his head to be clear of his thoughts. They had made the right choice. Of course they had. But that didn't stop him from thinking worriedly about the very real possibility that their son could grow up alone – without his parents – in a very harsh world. Hopefully if that happened, the sick madman would be vanquished, but if he wasn't – James shuddered at the thought of his son growing up in fear.

"James?" Lily's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, baby. Just thinking," he murmured, pulling her into a tighter embrace.

"Do you think Peter was the right choice? I feel like Sirius – or even Albus – would have been a better choice. I mean, I know he's your friend, but he's kind of –"

"Wimpy? I know. I trust him, though. And if anything does happen, just know that I love you, Lily. So much." He stood up slowly to give her time to sit up and adjust before moving to the other side of the room and clicking a few buttons on the old Muggle record player that his wife adored for some unknown reason. It was an old gift from Petunia, Lily's sister, whom James didn't think was worth his precious wife's time and tears. "Why don't you go put Harry to bed and then come back down?"

Lily set her mug down on the table, picking up the tired boy and carrying him upstairs. She reappeared several minutes later, a tired smile on her face, green eyes reflecting her weariness and stress.

Soft piano music flowed through the room and James held his right hand out in a silent invitation. Lily took his hand and they smiled wearily at each other. They danced slowly around the living room, music filling the room and making it come alive as they held each other close.

When the chorus of the song came, James leaned down and softly sang along in Lily's ear, "_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. _

"_All along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._"

He turned his head and gently caught her lips with his. As he pulled away and opened his eyes, he saw a dark figure making its way up the pathway, and the gate slammed shut.

He pushed her away from him forcefully, sending her stumbling slightly toward the stairs. Confusion and hurt shown in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"James?"

"It's _him._ He's here. _Go,_ Lily! Run! Take Harry and go!" James shouted, torn between facing his wife and facing the front door.

"James, I – I love you!" She threw herself at him, tears shining in her eyes and running down her face. He caught her easily and held her tightly to his chest.

"I love you too, Lily. For a thousand years. And a thousand more. Don't ever forget." He held her at arm's length and kissed her briefly before pushing her toward the stairs again. "Now, _go_! Please! I'll hold him off."

She ran up the stairs, her breath catching as she tried to keep from sobbing. James took a deep breath, steeling himself as he turned to face the door.

It was blasted off his hinges and he shielded his face from the blast with one hand, the other reaching in his sleeve for his wand. With a jolt of panic, he realized it was sitting uselessly on the couch across the room. He ran to block the stairs, his arms spread out protectively, his hazel eyes scared – not for his own life, but for his precious wife and son.

He could hear Lily barricading what he assumed was the door to Harry's room. No, he told her to _run!_

James looked the madman before him straight in the eye. "Stay away from my family." His voice trembled slightly. "Do whatever you want with me, but don't you touch them."

Voldemort threw his head back and let loose a high, cold laugh. He pointed his yew wand at the bespectacled man before him. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

James crumpled to the ground. The last thing he heard was his wife's hysterical shriek upstairs.

And as Voldemort stepped over the body to continue upstairs, the music continued to flow through the room.

_I have died every day waiting for you._

_Darling, don't be afraid._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

**I really want this to be my wedding song. I think it's so adorable. :)**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought. I'm not usually one to write James/Lily stuff, but this popped in my head and wouldn't go away.**


End file.
